The Swordsmen and the Sniper- discontinued
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Asuna was forced to dump Kirito due to her strict parents and Kirito decides to go to Sinon for some comfort but how long would it take for them to get into a relationship? Kirito x Sinon Crap summary and I know, I'll improve it in the future


**Hey guys Crimson here and this is my favourite paring in Sword Art Online. I wanted to do a story about this paring but couldn't think of any ideas other than Asuna breaking up with Kirito like what everyone else does.**

 **Asuna P.O.V:**

"But mum you know that I already love someone." I argued. "Enough! We talked about this a few months ago and you failed to keep your promise." My strict mum said to me. "Your not allowed to go on that game of yours either." My eyes widened that I can't play with any of my friends."We talk about this later, so I recommend you to say your goodbyes." I left the room and walked towards my room. "This isn't fair... This isn't fair." I thrown myself on my bed and started to cry.

 **Later**

 **Kirito P.O.V**

"I'm soooo bored right now... when is Asuna coming on?" Yuuki moaned in boredom. "We promised Asuna that we all go questing together." I replied back to her only to hear a sigh coming from Sinon." I can clearly tell that you want Asuna also to come online, just so she can make you sandwiches. Your so predictable Kirito." Sinon said to me in a unamused tone. "Oi that's not true-" "I agree with Sinon as I bet you would kill a hundred boars just so you could take a single bite hahaha." Yuuki said to me and poked my cheek.

"Your the the to talk Yuuki, you threatened Kirito about his secret, the thing is that Asuna has no idea." Sinon said to Yuuki and there was a five second silence then we all burst out laughe. "Sinon there's no way you could touch me with that fire arrow." I said to her which I was about to pull her tail but she jumped before I could do it . "Alright that's it... Your totally asking for it." Sinon took out her bow out and before I could run out of the door, Yuuki ends up blocking my way. "Nope, I can't allow you to escape Kirito." I slowly turn around and Sinon has her fire arrow ready

"Sinon, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I bowed down towards her which she began giggling. "Have you kept your promise you then? You know the one about using Excalibur?" She said to me and my eyes widened to the question. "Well if I didn't, I end up six feet under-"I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What about when you were fighting against me?" I'm starting to feel like I'm getting bullied by the two girls.

 **Third P.O.V**

"Well you see..." The two girls tackle Kirito and started to tickle him "Hahahahaha... Please stop... Hahahahaha" Kirito couldn't stop laughing. "Well, when you pulled my tail, it sends a sudden shock into me, you bastard." "Kirito, it sounds like you were sexual harassing her." Yuuki said to him as she is still tickling him but suddenly the door opened which made the two stop.

"Asuna?" The three said in unison. "Kirito... I've got seriously bad news to tell you." Asuna said to Kirito and Yuuki and Sinon walked into the other room but started to eavesdrop. "Asuna what's with that face? What's wrong?" Kirito asked her. "I'm not allowed to be your girlfriend no more." Kirito's eyes widened. "Did I do something wrong to displease your mum?" Kirito began seeing tears running down her cheeks... She was crying. "Iv'e forgotten the promise I made for her and now, shes going to send me to a different school and- "Kirito cuts her off by hugging her which Asuna cries on his chest.

 **In the other room**

"Why is Asuna crying? Did Kirito do something to upset her parents?" Yuuki asked Sinon." Asuna is in a wealthy family and her mum doesn't want her to date Kirito, but she gave Asuna choice that if she keeps her grades up, she can stay with Kirito and stay at her current School. This is going to be a heavy impact on them both." Sinon explained to Yuuki. "That's not fair! Asuna deserves to stay with Kirito! No matter what happens!" Yuuki said to Sinon as tears began to fall. *Sigh* "I know how you feel Yuuki but lets try to cheer them both after their conversation." Sinon said to Yuuki

 **Back to Kirito and Asuna**

"So this is a goodbye isn't it?" Kirito said in a soft tone."Yeah...I'm sorry Kirito." Asuna logged out after saying her farewells to her boyfriend." No...This can't be happening..." Kirito began to fall into tears after he lost the girl he loved. "Kirito, everything is going to be okay." Sinon kneed down and hugged him. "This can't be real.. I gotta be dreaming..." Sinon hugged him tighter after hearing that.

That's all for now you guys and sorry that it's so short but I try to make the next chapter longer and I hoped you's all enjoyed it.


End file.
